


First Date

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Homossexualidade, Lemon, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Sexo, alternative universe, nudez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Precisava sentir o sabor e a maciez dos lábios dele novamente. A primeira vez que o beijara sentira como se o tempo poderia passar rapidamente, mas ele viveria aquele momento lentamente, várias e várias vezes, o tanto que pudesse reviver o momento.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Presente Amigo Secreto A&M 2015 para Fê_nix,[Tributo] Dia Nacional do Yaoi (08/01) do Fórum Need for Fic   
> Fic postada originalmente em 10/01/2016 
> 
> Betas: DanizGemini e Lívia, queridas, agradeço a paciência de ambas, pois as duas me ajudaram muito! Minha amizade e devoção sempre. Adoro vocês! 
> 
> Lembrete: A ideia parar essa fic, surgiu de um outro de meus surtos, a fic “Recomeçar”. Não há necessidade de ler para que essa seja entendida, e eu espero que gostem! Enjoy!

Olhando-se no espelho do elevador pele enésima vez, o moreno alto, de ombros largos e olhar cativante coçou a barbicha engraçada como se fosse um tique nervoso. Volvendo os olhos âmbar na direção do digital luminoso que indicava os andares vencidos, recostou-se na parede lateral daquele cubículo de madeira e espelho. Ajeitando melhor no ombro direito a mala de couro do notebook, deixou que um leve sorriso surgisse em seus lábios.  
  
Assim que o sinal sonoro soou avisando que havia chegado ao andar de destino, aproximou-se das portas duplas, e tão logo estas se abriram, cruzou-as rapidamente. No pequeno corredor, dirigiu-se para a última porta daquele andar e, tocando a campainha, esperou para ser atendido.   
  
Já não era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo, mas sentia como se sempre fosse a primeira vez que estava indo atrás do escritor para que esse não perdesse o prazo de entrega do livro.  
  
Após alguns minutos que para o editor pareceram horas intermináveis, o barulho do molho de chaves se fez ouvir seguindo do abrir da porta. Parado a sua frente, estava o loiro de olhos verdes penetrantes, trajando roupas leves. Bermuda e uma camiseta, os óculos encarapitados quase na ponta do nariz. Tinha a pele afogueada e, nos ombros, uma pequena toalha branca de rosto.  
  
\- Boa noite! – saudou o recém chegado. – Acho que acabei por chegar muito cedo, não? – e adentrou ao apartamento quando a passagem lhe foi liberada pelo mais alto.  
  
\- Boa noite, oji-san! – respondeu calmamente o escritor. – Sente-se, você não se adiantou, fui eu que acabei por perder a noção de tempo e espaço correndo na esteira. – aos olhos do loiro, não passara despercebido o olhar cobiçoso que o moreno lhe dirigia.  
  
\- Não sabia que gostava de correr. – comentou ao sentar-se no sofá confortável. Ao vê-lo assentir com um movimento de cabeça, continuou. – Podemos combinar de ir correr juntos. Nessa época as flores das cerejeiras são um espetáculo à parte no parque.  
  
Mirando o outro com intensidade, o loiro piscou rapidamente algumas vezes, queria quebrar o encanto, ou mesmo tentar se concentrar para dar uma resposta ao outro.  
  
\- Podemos combinar, mas por hora, preciso de um bom banho. Quer beber algo? – e apontou o pequeno barzinho de mogno escuro. – Se preferir, tenho uma ótima garrafa de vinho na geladeira.   
  
\- Hmm... talvez vinho, e quero começar a ler o que já revisou do capítulo, Bunny! – gracejou ao usar o apelido dado ao escritor uns meses atrás. Queria com isso quebrar um pouco o clima.  
  
Bufando, o loiro passou as várias páginas do seu mais novo livro – o segundo estando na nova editora e tendo o moreno como seu editor chefe – e seguiu em direção do corredor que levava ao banheiro e também para seu quarto. Antes de sumir na escuridão disse:  
  
\- Pode pegar o vinho, você já conhece o local! – e sem mais, fechou a porta do banheiro.  
  
Observando o outro se afastar, o editor deu uma breve folheada pelas diversas folhas impressas. Deixou-as de lado sobre a mesinha de centro e, como um felino, espreguiçou-se. Ficando em pé, fez o que Barnaby havia lhe sugerido. Na cozinha, preparou o baldinho com gelo, abriu a garrafa de vinho aproveitando para inalar o olor do buquê rubro e, por último, pegou as taças finalmente voltando para a sala.  
  
Sentando novamente no mesmo lugar ao sofá, o editor serviu-se de um pouco do líquido rubro e cheiroso, degustando seu sabor. O buquê... O sabor frutado e marcante. Sem conseguir se concentrar na leitura do capítulo, desejou estar junto ao loiro e, quem sabe, estar fazendo muito mais que apenas ajudar-lhe lavando suas costas. Sentindo uma leve fisgada em seu baixo ventre, Kotetsu balançou a cabeça tentando voltar sua concentração no que de fato tinha de fazer, mas desde a primeira vez que vira Barnaby Brooks Jr. entrando em sua sala, não conseguira parar de desejar selar os lábios com os seus. Sentir a textura, o gosto. Deslizar sua língua, explorando aquela pele de alabastro. Estava começando a ficar muito quente, e ele não sabia se eram seus pensamentos insanos, ou efeito do vinho, pois não tinha comido nada até aquela hora.  
  
Levando ambas as mãos para as têmporas, massageou-as algumas vezes lentamente. Apertando os olhos, arregalou-os ao escutar a voz do escritor novamente.  
  
\- Sabe, Kotetsu-san, se você está com dor de cabeça, não é muito bom beber. – comentou Barnaby. A voz calma e baixa. Um brilho diferente no olhar. Um brilho o qual o editor chefe já conhecia muito bem.  
  
Coçando a nuca, Kotetsu sorriu um pouco sem graça. Como iria dizer que estava tentando relaxar e não pensar no que gostaria de fazer com certo coelhinho parado a poucos metros de si.  
  
\- Não é isso, talvez seja o cansaço do dia corrido, dos muitos afazeres, e quem sabe isso também não seja por conta de um de meus escritores ainda não ter terminado de revisar o que quer em seu novo livro antes de o entregar? – alfinetou ao mirá-lo intensamente.  
  
Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Barnaby se aproximou e sentou ao lado do moreno. Servindo-se de um pouco de vinho, levou a taça aos lábios provando o sabor que já conhecia. Sempre tinha uma garrafa do Merlot na geladeira. Era um de seus vinhos preferidos, e se fosse o chileno ‘Antares’, como aquele que ali estava no baldinho, melhor ainda.  
  
\- Confesso, sou muito perfeccionista. – gracejou.   
  
O editor deleitou-se com aquilo, pois sabia que Barnaby era muito sério, e raros eram os momentos em que o vira sorrindo. Não conhecia todo seu passado, mas gostaria de tentar fazer com que se esquecesse do que quer que o tenha feito ficar como é. Sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com ele, mas precisava agir com cautela. Ninguém se esconde atrás de uma redoma de cristal, como o loiro faz, à toa.  
  
\- Sim, é sim. – Kotetsu concordou, nos lábios um sorriso jocoso.  
  
Balançando a cabeça, Barnaby tomou mais um gole do vinho.   
  
\- Vai ler? – perguntou o escritor ao apontar as folhas de seu livro esquecidas sobre o tampo da mesinha.  
  
\- Claro que vou, afinal vim aqui para isso não? – respondeu com outra pergunta.  
  
Dando de ombros, o loiro se esticou quase que ao mesmo tempo que Kotetsu para pegar o capítulo. Seus dedos se tocaram, e olhares de lado foram trocados. Levando a mão a nuca, o moreno sorriu sem graça ao coçar os cabelos em desalinho, e quando o escritor colocou as folhas a sua frente, pegou com ambas as mãos. Mais uma vez o toque sutil, mas que para ambos parecia ser como descarga elétrica.  
  
Com um meio sorriso, o editor serviu-se de mais um pouco de vinho. Bebeu mais um gole, e deixando a taça de lado, começou a ler lentamente. Vez ou outra voltava os olhos para o escritor ao seu lado. Barnaby parecia estar se contendo, até mesmo prendendo a respiração. Baixando os olhos novamente para as folhas que deveria ler, mas não leu de fato. Kotetsu não conseguia concentrar-se para cumprir com o que tinha de fazer.  
  
Observando o moreno ao seu lado, Barnaby aproximou-se um pouco mais. Servindo-se de vinho, bebeu mais um pouco, tornando a colocar o objeto de cristal sobre o tampo da mesa. Ao relaxar o corpo, sentiu o contato com o braço e a lateral do corpo de Kotetsu. Sustentou-lhe o olhar, e quando percebeu que o editor lhe indicava uma lacuna de seu texto, chegou o rosto mais para perto.  
  
\- O que...  
  
O loiro não teve muito tempo para terminar de falar, ou saber, apenas sentir. Os lábios possessivos e selvagens de Kotetsu aprisionaram os lábios dele de uma tal maneira que quando se separaram, estavam ofegantes, e as faces levemente rosadas.  
  
Deixando as folhas de lado, o moreno deslizou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto bonito, e pelos lábios macios de Barnaby. Segurando cada lado das hastes dos óculos finos que o escritor usava, o moreno tirou da face levemente enrubescida. Se esticando um pouco, deixou sobre a mesinha de centro, e voltando sua atenção para o outro, mordiscou o lábio inferior ao notar o escritor deslizando a língua pelos lábios.  
  
Lançando um olhar faminto e até mesmo galante, o editor deixou que um sorriso malicioso surgisse em seus lábios. Sustentando o olhar do escritor, deixou que a luxúria tomasse conta do momento, e não resistindo mais a seus anseios e desejos, beijou mais uma vez aqueles lábios com o gosto frutado do vinho. Segurando o queixo de Barnaby, Kotetsu aproximou mais seu corpo do outro, deixando que seu peso forçasse o loiro a deitar, e o imprensou contra o sofá.  
  
Afastou um pouco os corpos, e sem parar de beijá-lo, deslizou as mãos sobre o peito de Bunny, começando a abrir a camisa que ele usava. Quando finalmente as mãos tiveram acesso à pele clara e macia, deixou que suas unhas arranhassem a cútis, provocando, atiçando o mais novo. Os gemidos de ambos misturaram-se como em uma melodia primorosa.   
  
Ajoelhando entre as pernas de Barnaby, Kotetsu deixou que este se sentasse para retirar a camisa. Aproveitou também para retirar sua própria camisa social. Lançando a peça para o lado, viu o outro fazer o mesmo. Puxando-o para si, esperou que este se acomodasse sobre seu colo.   
  
\- Segure-se. – ordenou. A voz levemente rouca. O velho tigre, como muitos o chamavam na editora, devido sua experiência, levantou-se com cautela, sustentando Bunny em seus braços. – Para que lado fica seu quarto? – perguntou, a voz baixa acariciando o lóbulo da orelha do escritor.  
  
\- Hmm... meu quarto! – Barnaby respondeu prontamente. – Seguindo pelo corredor, a segunda porta. – terminou de falar e gemeu alto ao ter seu ombro mordido.  
  
Sem lhe responder, Tiger seguiu devagar pelo corredor. Os lábios mordiscando a pele clara do pescoço, dos ombros. Parando a frente de uma porta fechada, abriu-a revelando um quarto amplo, mas simples, com apenas uma cama, e uma passagem que poderia levar a um closet ou, quem sabe, um banheiro.  
  
Com algum custo e força de vontade, afastando-se de Barnaby, Kotetsu, por alguns instantes, para e, com um olhar sedutor, deixa que o outro desça de seu colo. Um tanto alarmado, o escritor busca entender o que havia mudado. Acontecera algo? Mas quando fez menção em abrir a boca para perguntar, foi calado por vários outros beijos de tirar o fôlego.  
  
Mãos percorrendo pelos corpos um do outro, apalpando, arranhando, buscando afoitamente por finalmente conseguirem ver-se livres das calças e do resto da roupa que os impedia de um contato mais íntimo. Risos e arfares, o desespero por querer e tudo parecer um tanto mais complicado. O cinto que não abria, o zíper da braguilha que não queria funcionar. Riam do próprio desespero.  
  
Quando finalmente conseguiram se livrar das calças e cuecas, Kotetsu sentia ímpetos de atirar Bunny violentamente contra a cama. As provocações que o loiro lhe fazia ao deslizar lentamente suas mãos arranhando as costas dele, o estavam enlouquecendo.  
  
Cravando os dentes no pescoço do loiro, regozijou-se ao escutá-lo gemer alto. Os sexos rijos roçaram-se em uma tortura lenta e provocante. Trocando olhares, o mais velho abraçou o escritor com mais força e o empurrou em direção da cama.  
  
\- Oji-san... – a voz baixa, puramente um ronronado. Barnaby parecia um gatinho a roçar seu corpo contra o do ‘dono’.  
  
Com um sorriso de canto, Kotetsu sente seu corpo estremecer de desejo. Bunny havia descoberto um de seus pontos fracos ao roçar os dedos finos em sua nuca lentamente. Dando um passo, colando os corpos mais uma vez, o empresário derrubou Bunny sobre a cama. O riso cristalino misturando-se com o seu.  
  
\- Ronrona pra mim, Bunny! – Kotetsu ordenou ao subir feito um felino sobre o corpo do outro. – Geme pra mim! – pediu ao mordiscar lhe o peito todo. Os gemidos do loiro, o rosto bonito rubro, os olhos – quando não estavam cerrados – brilhando como pedras preciosas. Sem alardes, o moreno abocanhou o falo entumecido do amante e lentamente começou a sugar e chupar. Vez ou outra, deixava os dentes roçarem pela extensão delicada do membro pulsante. Estendendo a mão direita, o moreno oferece os dígitos para o loiro. Entendo de imediato o que ele queria, Barnaby abre os lábios e deixa que os dedos de Kotetsu deslizem para sua boca, chupando-os lentamente.  
  
\- K-Kotetsu... que grandessíssimo filho da puta! – Barnaby geme alto. – Maldição! – grunhindo irritado, o loiro finca seus olhos no moreno. Este segurava a base de seu pênis fortemente evitando que ele gozasse. – Me deixa gozar! – pediu.  
  
\- Que feio, Barnaby! – gracejou o editor. – Um homem tão refinado e culto proferindo palavras de baixo calão. – sustentando o olhar esmeraldino, Kotetsu, sem mais nada dizer, deslizou um dos dedos para o calor convidativo e apertado. Com paciência, deixou outro dígito deslizar para junto do outro. Com movimentos rápidos de abrir e fechar os dedos, sentiu quando o corpo abaixo de si estremeceu. Havia acertado sua próstata, e com um arfar continuou mais um pouco. Queria o coelhinho, agora quem sabe, seu coelhinho, entregue e querendo por algo mais.  
  
\- Oji-san... por favor! – pediu Barnaby, arqueando as costas e, ao mesmo tempo, movimentando os quadris.  
  
Lambendo os lábios, Kotetsu, sorriu mais ainda ao escutar o muxoxo que o loiro fez ao não ter mais os dedos dentro de si. Ficando em pé rapidamente, buscou por suas calças. Procurando no bolso por um envelopinho roxo, voltou para a cama, mostrando o que tinha ido buscar para Bunny.  
  
\- Um homem prevenido. – o escritor ronrona baixinho. Se esticando, ele abre a gaveta, retirando de dentro um tubo branco, que entrega para o moreno.  
  
\- Pelo visto, alguém tinha algo mais em mente! – gracejou Kotetsu. Abrindo o invólucro da camisinha, o moreno já estava pronto para colocá-la, quando sentiu as mãos de Bunny o contendo e pegando-a dele. – Bun...  
  
Colocando a proteção segura entre os lábios, Barnaby empurrou Kotetsu para que este caísse sobre a cama. Concentrou-se no que estava fazendo e, de gatinhas, aproximou-se do falo pulsante. Com uma das mãos, segurou-o em riste e, lentamente, deslizou a boca, colocando a camisinha em toda a extensão do membro do editor.  
  
Tiger tinha a respiração presa, os olhos estavam vidrados no que o outro estava fazendo. Precisou respirar várias e várias vezes para se controlar e não acabar gozando antes do tempo. Empurrando Bunny para que este voltasse a deitar tão logo terminou de colocar-lhe a proteção, Kotetsu abriu o tubo, deixando o gel à base de água cair sobre a palma de sua mão e, em seguida, afastando mais as pernas do escritor, deslizou dois dedos para o interior quente e apertado, besuntando o local.  
  
Barnaby se contorcia, gemendo alto. As mãos crispadas seguravam fortemente os lençóis. Ao sentir os dedos sendo substituídos pelo roçar da glande em suas nádegas, foi a vez do loiro de conter um gemido mais alto, o que ele não conseguiu fazer ao ser finalmente penetrado.

**oOo**

Que horas eram? Quanto tempo havia dormido com seu lindo coelhinho em seus braços? Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, editor chefe e responsável pelo novo escritor de sucesso Barnaby Brooks Jr., parecia entretido e perdido ao mirar o loiro a seu lado. A respiração calma, o rosto lindo com os lábios inchados devido aos muitos beijos e mordidas trocados. Acariciando-lhe a fronte, desejou que ele abrisse os lindos olhos, para que o editor se perdesse na imensidão esverdeada.  
  
Suspirando, o moreno recostou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro e, com gentileza, puxou Bunny para perto de si. O escritor ronronou baixinho, mas continuou dormindo. O rosto enterrado no peito do moreno.   
  
\- Durma, meu coelhinho, durma... – murmurou ao fechar os olhos, e antes de voltar a dormir, beijou levemente seus lábios. – Teremos muito o que conversar quando nós dois estivermos bem despertos. – e com um sorriso bobo, deixou-se envolver pelos braços de Morpheus.   
  
Eles realmente teriam muito que conversar, talvez nem tudo fosse ser um mar de rosas, mas ali estava uma oportunidade de recomeçarem suas vidas, deixando o passado para trás.

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã: 
> 
> *quase babando em cima do teclado, a Coelha assusta com um toque sutil em seu ombro* 
> 
> Não, não, eu fui uma boa Coelhinha e é muito cedo.. 
> 
> Mask: Poverella! Poverellaaa! Mia Flor, traga algo, um antitérmico, pois nossa loirinha está com febre muito forte. Já está até meio variando! 
> 
> *arqueando as sobrancelhas* Mask, não é isso! Estou cansada, hoje precisei sair com as amigas, e encontrei outra amiga, e ai fomos... *pensativa* Mas pra que estou lhe contando tudo isso? 
> 
> Mask: Talvez seja porque você é uma ficwriter educada, no é? 
> 
> Bem... é... e... *coçando a cabeça* Mask, eu sei, estou devendo... 
> 
> Mask: No, no está, bambina! Io compreendo, loirinha! Mas uma próxima vez, tem de escrever com mia flor e Io. 
> 
> Prometo! *com um sorriso nos lábios* Agora, deixa eu terminar, pois como percebeu, estou dormindo em pé! Olá! Que bom que aqui chegaram, espero que tenham gostado dessa fic. Eu sei que deixei no ar o lemon, mas foi algo proposital! Se gostaram, e eu espero que sim, comentem, façam uma coelha feliz! 
> 
> Beijos,   
> Até meu próximo surto   
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
